


Special

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank wondered if Newt was... Special.





	

Frank sometimes wondered if Newt was... Special.

There were instances wherein Newt just didn't act like a typical human. Those moments always deserved Frank. Because what if there was something genuinely wrong with Newt? And maybe that's why he had no friends? And that's why he cried himself to sleep at night?

Frank gasped when he saw Newt doing it again. It was unbelievable.

Wearing white socks with skinny jeans.

No one sane would do that.


End file.
